The Past Always Haunts You
by SexiBitet
Summary: Catherine is the newest WWE superstar, with a past, that she would like to stay in the past. she ends up in a romantic story line that brings her past back to haunt her , but can Shane McMahon help her forget her past and can they find love on the way
1. Chapter 1

This is another story that just attacked me, after I had read a Shane McMahon story.

I have to say that this will be somewhat like my other story Terror of love but I will try my best to get it as individual as I can.

**

* * *

**

The Past always haunts you

"Vince when are we going to meet this new talent that you keep talking about." Vince looked up at Hunter (triple H) and smirked at him, before stepping out of the Limo.

Hunter, Dave, Randy and Ric soon followed and they met up with some other WWE superstars, and they made there way to the club. Vince smiled at the bouncer, who nodded his head in respect.

"Where's Cat" Vince asked the bouncer. The bouncer smiled and shook his head.

"She's on the bar" Vince to shook his head and the bouncer stood aside letting the WWE superstars into the club.

The music blasted through the speakers, as the superstars walked in, impressed in what they saw they followed Vice further into the club and they seated themselves around the tables.

"So Vince we meet her when" Hunter asked again, in reply Vince just said soon and pointed to the bar. The guys looked on as three women all dressed in bikinis made their way onto the bar, and began to dance to the music, dancing around the men that were at the bar.

One women in particular caught the superstars gazes, the women stood in the middle of the other two women and was wearing a Pink Bikini. She swayed her hips with ease to the music, and the superstars couldn't keep there eyes of her.

She looked over to were they were sitting and smiled, before continuing her dance. She suddenly stopped dancing her eyes fixed in the middle of the room, she turned behind her before she jumped down from the bar, another women taking her place.

Vince shook his head and stood up to follow her, she was mad and he could tell, and her being mad wasn't a good thing. A few other of the superstars followed him until they came to the women that was still dressed in her bikini was stood, staring at two men with a look of pure hate on her face.

Seeing who she was staring at Vince instantly put his hand in her shoulder but she shook it away, and she stepped forward looking between the two men, that now stood in front of her.

"What's a matter doesn't daddy get a hug" the women laughed

"You lost the right to be called a father a long time ago" the mans smile faltered and he brought back his hand hitting the women squarely in the jaw. Her head snapped back, and she brought her hand to her mouth, she could taste blood and as she pulled her hand back, it had droplets of blood on.

The superstars behind Vince went to help her but Vince raised his hand shaking his head, telling them not to move anywhere.

"That all you got, or have you given up on doing the dirty work, and just getting your lackey to do it all for you" she laughed before continuing.

"I have to say though he is a really bad shot, I mean even a point blank range he still couldn't get the job done" the man at the side of her "father" want to attack but she dodged it easily sending him to the floor. By this time two more people came and stood behind Catherine, and the bouncer behind the "father".

"Get them out of my club now" Catherine said, the bouncer nodded and did as he was told. Catherine turned and looked at Vince signaling that he and the superstars should follow her.

She led them back to her office, were she put her jeans and a top, on top of her bikini.

"You just gonna stand there and stare or are ya gonna sit" she said while walking to her bar, and getting her self a drink of Vodka before sitting herself on top of the table.

"Not the way Vince wanted you to meet me but hey, so Vince you gonna introduce me to these guys or am I gonna guess" she said looking at the wrestlers that were sat around her table.

Vince nodded his head and began introducing the wrestlers to her.

"This is, Hunter, Randy Orton, Ric Flair, Dave Batista, Eddie Guerrero, Rey mysterio, John Cena, and lastly this is my son Shane McMahon, and this is Catherine"

Catherine looked at the wrestlers in turn before her eyes fell upon Shane their eyes locked for a second before they both turned away, as the door burst open.

"Catherine you ok" asked one of the guys that had kicked out the two men earlier.

Catherine just shook her head as another of the men embraced her.

"D I cant breath" D pulled away and looked at the other wrestlers then back at Catherine, when he finally saw her busted lip.

"D im fine honest, ive taken worse" D nodded and the another man spoke.

"so Cat we getting out of here for your last Friday night ritual" she laughed and nodded her head.

"So you guys wanna come, it's free booze, D.V.DS basically we see who can our drink who, the really fun part is watching the guys suffer from the hangover the next day" the guys nodded, laughing at there own experiences of hangovers.

"well you'll have to follow D and Tommy and I will see you al when you finally turn up."

When the gang arrived out side every one stood in shock at Nissan Skyline that stood before them.

"Who's is it" John asked examining the car.

"One of the dancers" D replied smirking al little. John nodded his head in approval before stepping away.

"I could kiss whoever owns it" John said, he turned when he heard a laugh from behind him and he came face to face with Catherine, who stepped closer to him and placed her hands behind his head and pulled him towards her, placing her lips on his, the kiss quickly heated and she pulled away laughing, at the look of confusion on his face.

She pulled some keys out of her pocket and opened the skyline's door.

"I'll meet you back at the house" they nodded and she pulled her keys out and stepped into the skyline revved her engine turned the sound system on and left them standing in dust.

"Why did you not tell me that she owned the car" D just shrugged his shoulders and smirked before getting in his own car.

"You no if you stare any longer you are gonna stare a whole right through her" Shane shook his head and turned to his father.

"I don't know what you talking about" Shane replied and got into the limo and followed the guys back to the house.

**2 Hours later.**

They had been drinking for nearly two hours and every one was obviously drunk, when Hunter suggested that they play dare, every one agreed. Half and hour later John and Randy had been forced to kiss, D was forced to streak up and down the street and Tommy well they didn't no were he had gone and now it was Catherine's turn.

"Ok Catherine I dare you to give (he smiles nastily) Shane a lap dance in your bikini" Hunter finished and both Shane and Catherine looked at him shocked, Shane was even more shocked when she nodded stood up and stripped down to her Bikini, that she was still wearing under her cloths, and in Spanish she said

"I don't lap dance I poll dance" Every one turned to Eddie and Rey

"What the hell did she just say" asked a very confused Randy, both Eddie and Rey laughed.

"She said she doesn't Lap dance she poll dances" Every one looked at her as if she had lost her mind,

"I no your drunk and all but there isn't a poll" said John, she just looked at him wickedly and said,

"Isn't there" and winked at him before turning to Shane and pulled him to his feet and placed her hands on his chest, and told him to stand still. Before turning her back to him and placed her hands around his neck and began to move her hips in a circler motion, a few more moves had all the men's eyes popping out so you can just imagine what Shane was feeling.

The dance lasted nearly half an hour before she walked from Shane and seated herself back on the floor, in front of him and winked wickedly at John

"Told you I had a poll" John just nodded his head and gulped.

**The next morning**

Shane woke to the sound of a door closing, sitting up of the sofa he turned and saw Catherine walking to the kitchen with an armful of bags. He stood and made his way to the kitchen while trying not to stand on any of the superstars that were on the floor, when she heard someone enter the kitchen she turned around and smiled when she realized that it was Shane. He took two of the bags from her and placed them on the counter top.

"You look like hell" Shane looked at her and noticed that she was smiling he felt his insides flip as he attempted to smile in return.

"I feel like it" she nodded her head and told him to take at seat, five minuets later she placed a glass in front of him and told him to drink up.

"Just don't ask what's in it" he nodded his head and began to drink, pulling faces while he was at it, and Catherine tried not to laugh.

"I cant believe you haven't got a hangover you out drunk us all last night" Catherine laughed and again Shane's inside did flips.

"what can I say it's a gift" They sat in silence for a while and Catherine began to unpack the shopping.

"so you no what your story line is yet." Shane asked. She shook her head and began to make them some breakfast.

"your gonna be in a romantic story line, im not sure with who yet, and you already no your working with Evolution, and you will be working with me as well."

"did you say romantic story line" Shane nodded and Catherine momentarily stopped what she was doing.

Shane sat confused, he had no idea what made her so uncomfortable.

"You ok " Catherine turned around and faced him and felt her stomach do back flips. _I will not let this happen _she said to herself, while she smiled and nodded her head at him, and placed the breakfast in front of them.

"So your re appearing in the wrestling world" she asked him, and he nodded In response.

Shane looked up and it was the first time he saw the cut on her lip, were she had been hit the day before.

"you ok that's a pretty nasty cut you got there" Catherine touched her lip, and nodded her head. Shane momentarily got lost in his own thoughts of what it would be like to touch her lips, when he was pulled out of them.

"Food" Shouted Hunter. Catherine looked up at Hunter and then back at Shane and felt herself blush under his gaze. And she went back to the kitchen so that she could prepare food for the others.

**3 Hours later**

Catherine, and the wrestlers stood waiting to bored the plane when she was embraced by a pair of strong arms.

She turned to she her brother, and she smiled while going into her pocket and pulled out some keys and handed them to him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Im trusting you to keep my baby away from D" he nodded his head as the plane was being boarded.

"I'll see you soon"

Tem minuets later Shane found his seat, he turned to look who he was sat next to and noticed that whoever it was was wearing a hat so he couldn't see who it was. This flight is going to be boring he thought to himself.

Catherine turned to her side to see who she was sat next to, and she smiled to herself when she saw that it was Shane, she removed her hat

"You no If we keep meeting like this then im gonna think your stalking me" Shane looked to his side and saw Catherine. _Maybe this flight isn't gonna be as boring as I thought_ he thought to himself.

"Maybe I am" he said to her and she just smiled.

About two hours into the flight Shane turned to face Catherine and smiled placing his hand on top of hers. She jumped in surprise and Shane pulled his hand away, confused at why she had jumped at the touch, she had seen him look at her.

She smiled up and him and pulled his hand back to her's giving him an I'm sorry look.

"So how does it feel starting fresh" She looked up at him and gazed into his eyes, lost in them and afraid of getting close, but she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

"It feels great" He nodded his head and he looked down when he felt her rest her head on his shoulder, and close her eye's, and he watched as she went to sleep. Shane soon followed her.

* * *

Well there you have it I hope it doesn't suck to bad, please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is the second chapter I hope you all like it. Thanks for the two reviews that I got I m glad that you liked it.

**The past always Haunts you**

The WWE superstars walked through the hotels main entrance and lined to collect there keys.

"Yo Cat were gonna head out to a club you gonna join us" Catherine turned around and nodded her head.

"Give me an hour" she headed over to the lift and went to her room, and locked the door behind her, stripped of her cloths, picked up some clean one's and headed to the bathroom were she stepped into the shower. She stepped out ten minuets later dried herself of and went to put on her things.

"Damit were the hell are my underwear" She ran out of the bathroom without placing her towel back on and ran smack into someone that was holding her underwear in his hands.

"You looking for these" Catherine looked up and felt herself blush when she saw Shane standing in front of her, she nodded her head grabbed her thongs and ran back to the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

"I thought I had the room to myself" she shouted through the closed door

"You did but my room sprung a leak and you were the only one that wasn't sharing so they put me with you, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I'll just have to wear a bath roam next time" she said while opening the door, Shane looked up and his breath caught in his throat when he looked at her. She was wearing, a pair of hip huggers with a blood red boob tube and a pair of black boots, her hair hanging around her face, her makeup making her eyes stand out.

"You look good" Catherine smiled at him while giving him the once over, he was wearing a pair of faded jeans a pale blue shirt that had a couple of buttons undone.

"So do you"

"Shall we" Shane said while offering her his arm, Catherine stared at it having a mental battle with herself before she took his arm and went downstairs to meet the other's.

They arrived at the club about half an hour later, they steeped out of the car and went to the door. Catherine looked up and noticing the name of the club she gasped.

"You didn't tell me that we were coming to club Zero" she said turning to face Hunter.

"What's up this is a perfectly good club" chimed in John, she just turned to him, faked a smile and nodded her head, and walked towards the door were the bouncer was waiting to let them in, Shane noticed her discomfort and decided to ask her about it later.

"Catherine it's nice to see you again, I didn't think we would see you here after last time"

Catherine gave a shut the hell up look and smiled at him while nodding her head in respect.

Shane, Catherine, Eddie and Rey went to find seats while the others went to fetch the drinks.

"Hey chica you ok you seem sort of sad" Asked both Rey and Eddie at the same time, Catherine snapped out of her thoughts and nodded her head, she was pushed to the side and almost ended up on Shane's knee when the guys returned with the drinks.

They all sat talking until Randy and Dave(Batista) left to dance with some chicks on the dance floor. Catherine turned to John and pulled him to the dance floor with her, and they began to dance rather closely with each other, with Shane staring after her.

"You like her don't you" Asked Hunter, Shane turned to him and nodded his head and sighed. Hunter sat confused, at why he had sighed.

"She doesn't let people get close and when they do she pushes them away, she's had a bad past, and I no my father hasn't told me all of it (Hunter nodded) the other day I told her about her story line and she tensed, I touched her hand on the plain and tensed again"

They sat quietly for a while, and were soon joined by John and Catherine, who were both sweating. John took a drink of his bear, while Catherine just sat and stared at her's. This didn't go un noticed by any one at the table.

"If ya don't drink ya gonna dehydrate yourself" Said John, Catharine smiled but still didn't touch her drink.

"Im gonna go to the bar" and she stood to leave as did Shane who pulled her to the dance floor before she could stop him he had his hands wrapped around her waist.

"John's right you know" Catherine sighed and let her self relax in his arms, she hated the fact that she felt so safe in them. She looked up in to his eyes and sighed again.

"I don't drink when I go to clubs" Shane furrowed his eyebrows in confusion

"I have a reason and if you want to no then you have a right so I will tell you to night" Shane nodded and they continued to dance until the song finished and they headed back to the table. When they were close enough they noticed that to other people had joined them. Hunter saw them first and smiled.

"Hey Cat these two guys say they no you" Catherine stopped dead in her tracks when the two men turned to face her and she turned deadly white.

"Hey baby girl, good to see you again" the first one spoke to her

"You look good" the second said, he stepped up and went towards her and she backed stepped almost stepping on Shane. He grabbed her arm and she looked behind her, shook her head and turned to face him, and saw that the fist man had joined the other, and the wrestlers sensing that something was wrong stood up and made there way over.

"O come on don't pretend you don't remember" He asked.

"That's the problem Lukas I do remember, I remember it all, I trusted you both, I would have died for you, and you betrayed me" she shouted at the two men.

"You enjoyed it" Lukas replied to her a sick smile on his face, Catherine shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Answer me one thing, how much was I worth, was it cash or drugs" Lukas laughed

"20" he answered and him and his friend walked of, Catherine felt a hand go to her shoulder, she looked up to see Shane standing there, he put his arm around her and told the others that he was taking her home, they nodded and he guided her to the car.

The ride back to the hotel was a silent one, Catherine kept her eyes focused on the window, and Shane was to afraid to say anything in case it sent her over the edge. He stopped the car and went to the passengers door to let Catherine out.

They arrived upstairs, and Catherine went to sit on her bed, while Shane stood at the side of her. They stayed like that for about ten minuets, until Catherine looked up at him.

"Sit down" she said softly, he sat on the bed and turned to face her.

"There the reason I don't drink when I go out, and there the reason that I hate that club" Shane went to interrupt her but she shook her head and carried on.

"when I was 18 I was best friends with them, I trusted them with my life, I would have died for them, any way we went to club zero, I had one drink and I was out of it they took me to the alley out back and well you can gather the rest, I was rapped by my two best friends" Shane sat shocked until she started to cry, so he wrapped his arms around her and tried his best to comfort her. When she had finished crying she pulled back and looked at him.

"That's why you push people away because you were betrayed by the people you trusted the most." She nodded her head and went to the bathroom coming out in her pajamas, Shane now understood her, and why his father hadn't told any of them. . She got in to bed and Shane stood up to leave for his own bed, when she grabbed his arm.

"stay with me tonight" she asked him quietly, he nodded his head and removed his things until he was in his boxers and got into the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

When he was sure that she was asleep he whispered into her ear.

"I wont hurt you" and fell to sleep himself

So there you have it my next chapter next one will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here you go as promised my next chapter, I hope you all like, and thanks for the reviews that I have got they mean the world to me.

**The past always Haunts you**

Shane woke to the sound of the shower running, and he sat up running his hands through his hair, he looked up when he heard the bathroom door open, and smiled at the sight of Catherine.

"You better get ready so we can have breakfast before we leave" Shane nodded, and remembered that today was the day that Catherine was making her debut, against Chris Benoit for the world heavy weight title, it was also when Shane would make his return to the ring.

Catherine and Shane seated themselves in the hotels restaurant and ordered there food, they sat in a comfortable silence until there food came when Catherine broke the silence.

"Thanks for last night, it meant a lot" Shane smiled and nodded his head looking into her eyes as she did the same. He reached across the table and placed his hand on top of her's, this time she didn't jump but he did feel her tense a little.

"I didn't just mean for staying with me, I mean for what you said" Shane's smile fell from his face and Catherine smiled.

"You heard" she nodded her head and smiled, a genuine smile.

"It means a lot to no that, and it will take a while, but I think I could finally trust someone" Shane sat shocked he didn't think that she would say that in fact he thought she would say that she wanted nothing to do with him.

"You got all the time you need" he looked down at his watch and then back up to Catherine's eyes.

"We better get going you don't want to be late on your first day now do you" her eyes showed nothing, and Shane wondered how she hid her emotions so well, he would have to ask her another time he said.

They arrived back at the arena about the same time as evolution did, and Hunter motioned to them.

"Yo Cat you should come with us" she nodded her head and waved to Shane who smiled in return. The silence was begining to kill Catherine, know one had said anything since she had joined then and it was annoying the hell out of her.

Hunter sensing her annoyance decided to speak.

"Look if we knew that them guys had hurt you then we would have never let them near you" Catherine stopped dead in her tracks, as did the rest of them, she looked down at her feet and sighed, looking back at them, she could feel the memories come flooding back like they had done the night before and she could feel the tears follow.

"Ya no you shouldn't just stop dead in the corridor, cause ya blocking it" said Eddie, and Randy turned to see that he had Rey with him. Both Eddie and Rey moved around them to see that Catherine was close to tears, and they both turned from her to evolution.

"What did ya do to her" Eddie demanded while wrapping his arms around her, Catherine at once stiffened until she realized who it was and she relaxed into his arms. Catherine pulled away from him.

"Can we do this in the locker room" Every one nodded and they followed evolution to the locker room, Catherine with Rey's and Eddies arm's around her. Once they were inside Hunter started apologizing, and Catherine shook her head.

"They used to be my best friends, as you heard we were so close that I would have died for them." Eddie wrapped his arm around her,

"What happened to change that chica" Catherine sighed, it had been bad enough to tell Shane last night, but she knew that her partners deserved to know, and Eddie and Rey were so nice to her.

"When I was 18 we went to club zero like we did every Friday, they brought me some vodka, I had one drink and I was out of it, and you all no I can handle my drink (they all nodded) well they took me to the mangers office, and they raped me, the two people I trusted more then my brother and D and they betrayed me" she stopped so that she wouldn't cry and Eddie tightened his grip on her and she laid her head on his chest.

Every one in the room was silent they had no idea what to say, or how to make her feel better. When Vince had first told them about a knew diva he had of course informed them of her past, but he never told them all of it, and now they knew why, because now everyone in that room wanted to kill the two responsible for her pain and distrust of other people.

"I know I shouldn't be asking (both Eddie and Rey gave him, a well don't ask then look, but he just carried on) but what did they give you." Catherine looked up shocked know one had ever asked her that. Eddie turned to Randy as if he had lost his mind.

"How the hell is she supposed to know that you idiot" Catherine turned to Rey and smiled.

"It's ok Rey, I no what they gave me seems I was addicted to it long enough, they laced my drink we L.S.D enough to for them to get what they wanted without me struggling but still no what was happening" Eddie turned to Catherine, Vince had also told them about her drug addiction.

Again the room went silent until a stag head came to the door telling them that they had ten minuets before they were on, they nodded and Rey and Eddie stood to leave.

"You gonna be ok" Catherine nodded and Eddie kissed her on the head, while both he and Rey wished her look on her match.

Chris Benoit stood in the ring waiting for his opponent, he had no idea who he was facing tonight, and was pissed when he heard evolution's music played. He stood shocked as did the rest of the audience at the sight of a women in there ranks. Triple H put the mike to his lips and began to speak.

"As you all can see we have someone with us, she is the new member of evolution, her name is Catherine and she would like to say a few things before the match" Catherine took the mike of him and raised it to her lips.

"Vince McMahon brought me in to change the industry as we no it, and we start that tonight." she smirked at Benoit and gave H the mike back and told them to stay were they were and not to interrupt the match, and she walked to the ring and the bell sounded.

The match lasted for nearly an hour and at the end, Catherine's hand was raised in victory. Chris stood and turned to face her holding his hand out, she took it and smiled.

Evolution came to the ring and Dave lifted her on to his shoulders. The audience were shocked but were cheering anyway, and Catherine had tears in her eyes.

Dave placed Catherine onto the mat when music bleared trough the speakers, and the crowed went berserk. Here comes the money bleared, and Shane did his little entrance, Catherine stood confused at what was happening. He got into the ring, and walked straight towards her.

"Congrats on the win, but I have a better way to show you your congratulations" he said to her, and she felt his hands go to his waist, and he brought his lips to her's, he pulled away and smirked, turned on his heal, and went to leave the ring, while Catherine stood in the same spot touching her lips that he had jut kissed.

All of Evolution and Shane turned to Catherine when a bang was heard, they stood shocked as Catherine looked down at her chest and brought up her hand to touch the blood that was quickly forming, and she fell to her knees.

Shane was the first to arrive, quickly followed by Hunter, Dave, Randy and Ric, and they all kneeled at her side, Shane applying pressure to the wound. Catherine could hear someone shouting for help but she didn't no who it was. She had felt this pain once before and she never wanted to feel it again.

She heard someone telling her to stay awake, but the pain was to much, she just wanted to sleep so she wouldn't have to fell it any more, but she had been in this position once before and she knew sleep was bad.

She painfully opened her eyes, and could see Shane's face hovering over hers telling her over and over again not to fall asleep

"Shane" she whispered even talking hurt, she lifted her arm to his face and she felt his check reach into her touch.

'Im hear Baby, please just stay with us helps on it's way" she could see the tears in his eyes, and called his name once more.

"Don't leave me" she again whispered, Shane leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"Never" She smiled weakly and her arm fell to the mat her eyes closed, and she was no longer breathing just as the paramedics entered the ring.

Shane felt himself be pulled back, and he turned to see that Hunter was holding on to hid arm so that they could work, they all stood there watching as they shocked her trying to get her heart going again. They sighed in relief as her cheats started heaving again.

The paramedic's turned to them.

"We got to get her to the hospital now or she isn't going to make it"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me.

**The past always haunts you **

Shane paced back and fourth in the hospital corridor waiting for the doctors to tell them how the operation had gone. He looked up and saw Eddie, Rey, and John walk through the doors looking very worried.

"Have we heard anything yet" Eddie asked, Shane shook his head and continued to pace the corridor.

"He's been doing that since we got here" Both Eddie and John turned to Hunter and nodded, they could understand what he was feeling. He only stopped pacing when he saw a doctor walk towards them.

"There were a couple of complications during the operation, her heart stopped twice. (Shane almost collapsed onto one of the chairs) but we were able to start it again and she is going to be fine. She's going to be unconscious for a couple of days."

The wrestlers let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her" Shane asked

"Only one" They nodded and Shane stood walking to Catherine's room. He entered and walked over to her bed and picked up her hand holding it in his own.

She looked so peaceful, her hair fanned out on the pillow, and he laid his head on the bed and fell to sleep.

"Do we no who it was" John asked, the wrestlers shook there heads.

"The police say that until she wakes up, there not going to get very far" Ric spoke. Eddie sighed in frustration, and Rey patted him on the back. They lapsed into silence, all thinking about what had happened, and evolution blaming themselves for her getting shot. Thinking about all the what ifs.

They shot from there seats, when they heard loud beeping, and they saw Shane being pulled from the room, Hunter walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm. They looked on as doctors ran in and out of her room.

The wrestlers looked from the room to Shane and they could all see how hurt he was, they had only known her for a short period of time but she had captured all of there hearts.

"What happened Shane" Rey asked, he turned around to face him , and sat down on one of the chairs and sighed resting his head into his hands, and shook his head in confusion.

"Her heart just stopped" Just then the doctors came out of the room., and the wrestlers moved to meet him.

"There was some pressure on her lungs which caused her to stop breathing, we have drained the fluid that was on her chest, and she is going to be fine, in fact she is awake if you want to go and see her." They nodded and thanked him for his work before they made there way to her room.

They walked into the room to see Catherine propped up on pillows and Shane noticed that she was paler then she was before. She looked up and smiled at them, signaling for them to come over.

"I actually forgot how painful it was to get shot" she said wincing through the pain in her chest.

The guys looked at her confused Vince never told them that she had been shot before, although it did explain the scar on her chest. Shane, Eddie, and Rey took seats on her bed, and both Shane and Eddie took her hands, squeezing them slightly.

Evolution stood in the corner, looking at her, disappointed looks on there faces. Catherine looked up, and sighed seeing them stood like that.

"Don't blame yourselves (Hunter went to speak) and don't give me any what ifs, yes you might have prevented me from getting shot then, but it wouldn't stop, them trying again"

"She's right" everyone turned to the door to see that the police had entered, Catherine could tell that Shane was about to tell them to go away so she squeezed his hand and shook her head when he turned to face her.

"Lets just get this over with, I have a lot of enemies and a lot of people who would like to see me dead, Toney Robinson has tried before, Lukas Jones and Mike Tim's, are your most likely suspects"

"Im not the officer assigned to your case Cat, I was just coming to see how your were, but seems you've just answered the questions that they would ask you ill pass them on so they wont bother you." Catherine smiled, and clutched her chest, pain written across her face. Randy stepped forward for the first time, and Shane had a worried expression across his face as did the rest of the guys. She turned to them and smiled.

"Guys im fine honest" they nodded but decided to keep there eyes on her.

"Why aren't you assigned to my case J?" Catherine questioned, J just shook his head and laughed.

"They say we that my emotions could put others in danger. Catherine shook her head and sighed.

"That's just stupid, they no you would never but your team in danger no matter how much you cared for me" J nodded and Shane suddenly felt jealous, it was clear that they had something between them and it was clear that he still felt whatever they had. He saw Catherine yawn and he told everyone to leave, they all nodded and stood to leave.

Eddie and Rey kissed her on the head and Evolution just said goodnight while J and John stared each other down. Shane to kissed her on the head and turned to leave.

"Hey where do you think your going" she asked him and he turned round puzzled.

"I wont you to stay" he smiled and nodded and walked back over to her bed and took the seat at the side of it, while Catherine turned over so that she was on her side.

"I never got to thank you for that kiss" Shane smiled and felt her lips on his, he returned it and they both smiled when she pulled away.

"I think ive had all the time I need that is if you haven't found any one else" Shane smile and raised his eyebrow at her, and kissed her forehead again.

"Know body could compare to you, you better get some rest, if you ever want to get back on the road" she nodded and laid her head back on the pillow, Shane took her hand in his, and watched and she fell to sleep.

In that moment everything was perfect, Catherine had finally found someone she could trust and Shane had found someone that he could love.

Little did they no that someone out there wasn't done with them yet, little did they now that someone out there was determined to make her suffer.

Well there you have it im sorry If this chapter sucked but I really had no idea how to right this chapter so I hope the next chapter should be better.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews they mean so much to me. So here is my next chapter.

**The Past Always Haunts you.**

It had been two weeks since Catherine had been shot, and the police had still not had any leads, and nothing further had happened.

So here she was standing in the locker room waiting to go down to the ring and make her return, the doctors told her that she couldn't wrestle for another 3 weeks, but she could make appearances as long as she took it easy.

The door opened and she turned to see that evolution and Shane was entering the locker room she smiled at them and continued to ass the finishing touches on her makeup. Ten minuets later a stage head came in and informed them that they were on in five minuets.

She turned to her fellow team mates and smiled, and left through the door, and ,made her way down to the ring as soon as her music hit.

She stopped at the top of the ramp and listened to crowd cheer her, her face cracked into a smiled and she raised her hand in to her air and then her belt, before she made her way to the ring. The crowd continued to cheer her she placed a microphone to her mouth.

"Wow if that is the reaction im gonna get I should get shot more often. But the reason im out here is to let you all no that I wont be wrestling for at least 3 weeks. (the crowd booed and Catherine held up her hand) ive bin hearing some things in the locker room, how im not good enough to hold this belt, and that my win was only a fluke, so when I wrestle again I will challenge anyone In any type of match and prove to them that I am worthy of this belt."

With that said she threw the mike against the ring and went to leave when Kane's music bleared through the speakers, she looked up and stepped back into the ring. Kane followed her and backed her into the corner, and grabbed the mike, and placed a hand over her wound and pressed slightly making her wince in pain.

"Me you, hell in a cell, wrestle mania" she nodded in pain, and gasped as he placed his hand around her neck and lifted her in the air, just then evolution came running to the ring, and Kane dropped her to the floor, causing her to roll into a ball. Evolution disposed of Kane.

Catherine looked up when she felt someone leaning over and she smiled when she saw Shane, he helped her stand and then him and evolution helped her up the ramp. When they reached the top she turned around and Hunter handed her the mike.

"O and Kane I accept" and they turned back around and left through the curtain.

**Backstage**

"Catherine you ok" Kane asked after he came back through the curtain, Catherine along with evolution and Shane turned to Kane, and Catherine smiled.

"Yea im fine believe me ive had worst" Kane nodded and they began there journey back to the locker room, when they entered Catherine's phone rang, and she when she reentered the locker room she had a huge smile plastered on her face, and the occupants of the room looked at each other with worry in the eyes.

"ok what's got you so happy" Randy asked and Catherine just shrugged her shoulders and went to sit down next to Shane and rested her head on his shoulder. Evolution looked at each other with knowing looks on the face but didn't say anything.

"So where going clubbing tonight right" Catherine asked lifting her head of Shane's shoulder and looking at every one in the room. How looked at each other and then nodded.

"Good cause I know this real good club that's about a mile from the hotel called illusions" the others nodded in approval and went to collect there things, Catherine stood to leave when Hunter stepped in front of her.

"Don't you think you should wait until someone can take you to the hotel" Catherine rolled her eyes at him.

"Hunter im fine and if I wait for y'all to take me im never gonna be ready" the others agreed and she left. All the eyes in the room turned to Shane.

"What"

"What's going on with you and C" Randy asked

"Nothing were friends that's all" they all rolled there eyes but didn't press him any further and they two left for the club.

Shane arrived back at the club half an hour later, and was about to let himself in to the hotel room when he heard Catherine talking to some one.

"Come on im gonna be fine, nothing is gonna happen, hey he might not even be there, and plus the guys are gonna be there so stop worrying so much" she stopped talking and, Shane heard a door open and shut, and he slipped his key card into the clock and opened the door. Catherine popped her head out of the bathroom door and smiled when she saw that it was Shane.

"Hey I'll be ten minuets and then its all yours" Shane nodded and he went to sit on the bed, he looked around and noticed that there was only one bed. He looked up when he saw Catherine enter the room.

"Err Catherine there Is only one bed"

"Yea ive been onto the hotel and they said that it was there mistake but it couldn't be fixed, I mean its not like we haven't shared a bed before" Shane nodded and went in to the bathroom to get ready. He heard Catherine shout that she would meet him down in the lobby, and he took out his phone, and called Hunter.

"I think we have a problem"

"What do u mean you think we have a problem" Hunter replied, trying to sound normal, but Shane could still hear the worry in his voice.

"I heard Catherine talking to someone earlier, and lets just say, she thinks someone is going to be there, I think it might be the person who shot her" Shane heard Hunter sigh, and he could almost see him running his hand through his hair.

"Well we will have to keep an eye out for her" Shane agreed and he went back to getting ready.

Shane made his way down to the lobby and saw that the others were already there, and that Catherine was talking to Randy, and Dave, he saw Eddie and Rey making there way over and pointed to a corner, they nodded and followed him. Shane explained the situation, and they both nodded agreeing that they would keep an eye out.

They made there way back over to the group, and Catherine smiled at them, and hugged both, Eddie and Rey. Shane walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, she looked up at him and smiled.

"So we ready then" Catherine asked, they all nodded at each other, and went to leave the building, hopeing that tonight nothing would happen.

So there you have it hope u like next chapter up soon


	6. Chapter 6

Here is my next chapter, hope you all like it.

**The Past Always Haunts You **

They entered the club and went to find themselves some seats, Catherine couldn't help but notice the looks that they guys were giving her, and it was beginning to annoy her, she had no idea, why they kept looking at her, innless someone had heard her convocation that she had heard earlier. She shook her head that couldn't be right, she was alone.

She sat and listened to the all talk that was going on around her but not really listening she was more bothered about the dance floor, then what they were talking about.

"Im gonna get a drink, ill be back in a mo" she announced before getting up and heading towards the bar. Hunter was the first to notice that she hadn't reached the bar but had gone towards the left, and was now talking to a guy.

"Yo check it out, she never made it to the bar" Shane turned around as did the rest of the group, and to saw that Catherine was talking to a guy. She grabbed his arm and slammed him into a wall, placing her arms on either side of his head and getting into his face.

A couple of seconds later she returned to the table with a bottle in her hand and retook her seat at the side if Shane and Eddie.

"Ya took ya time didn't ya?" John questioned, Hunter hit him on the head, hopeing that Catherine wouldn't see.

"Guy what is going on yall bin staring at me all night, and now yall acting even more weird, someone gonna tell me what is going on" they all stared at each other and then at Catherine, she shook her head and stood up leaving the table, and going to dance with a random guy on the dance floor.

The wrestlers looked at John.

"What did I do" he questioned which he got another hit over the head this time from Eddie.

"Check it out" Rey motioned to the dance floor were they saw Catherine leave the floor and follow a guy out of the club.

"What do we do" Shane and Hunter turned to Eddie and sighed, truth be told there wasn't much they could do, Catherine was very strong headed and when she had her mind set on something she wasn't going to change it an time soon.

Catherine returned to the table ten minuets later with a look of triumph on her face, as she placed herself onto Shane's lap.

"What's got you so happy" Ric queried and she just smiled devilishly at him, ad began to trail her hand up and down Shane's arm.

"Well lets just say that the police now have someone in custody for shooting me" The group looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"That's what that phone call was about earlier" Shane stated, Catherine turned to face him as if to say you heard that and he nodded his head at her.

"Im tired im gonna head back to the hotel" she removed her self from Shane's lap and he to stood up.

"Yea that's sounds like a good idea"

The ride back to the hotel was a quite one, Shane at the wheel deep in thought, thinking about what she had done tonight and how much danger she had put herself in.

They entered the elevator and Catherine walked over to him placing her head on his shoulder and sighed when she felt him wrap her arm around her waist and hold her close.

When they entered the hotel room Catherine went to the bathroom so that she could change and Shane sat down on the bed after he had to stripped down to his boxers.

"Shane you ok you seem quite" Catherine asked when she steeped out of the bathroom dressed in short shorts and a strappy top. She got under the covers and turned to face Shane when she felt him get on the bed.

"I didn't no you had heard the phone call"

"You could have put your self in danger"

"As to what we do for a living Shane I knew what I was doing and I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to get hurt" Shane sighed and began to trail his hand over her cheek.

"Im the one who is meant to keep you safe, it scared me to death when I thought you were gonna die, I don't want to have to go through that again" Catherine lent forward and placed a soft but passionate kiss on his lips.

"You wont" She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head onto his shoulder

"Good, cause nothing is gonna happen to you while im with you" Shane felt her nod her head and soon fell asleep to the sound of Catherine's even breathing.

Little did they know that whoever had shot her was far from through with any of them.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but ive been on holiday and I have had writers block so I apologize if this chapter sucks._

**The Past Always Haunts You**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the world heavy weight championship" Lillian Garcia's voice could be heard around the arena.

"Introducing first the champion Catherine" Catherine's music sounded and she came out accompanied by Evolution and Shane, Shane loosened his grip on her waist and kissed her on the cheek while evolution wished her look. She smiled at them, and then entered the cell.

"And the challenger Kane" Evolutions and Shane's face visibly paled at the sound of Kane's music, they all knew first hand what he could do, and they weren't to sure if Catherine could handle him so close after her operation.

Catherine backed against the cell and wrapped one hand around it testing how strong it actually was, and how much it was going to hurt when her body connected with it. She came to the conclusion that it was going to hurt like hell.

Kane stepped into the ring and she side stepped him and she now had her back to the evolution and Shane.

"Keep the left side protected" she repeated in her head. The bell sounded and Kane and Catherine locked up in the centre of the ring. Evolution and Shane gave each other nervous glances knowing that there was nothing they could do to help. It was up to her now.

The match lasted for an agonizing hour, where evolution and Shane had to watch Catherine being thrown against the cage, get hit with steel chairs and steps. Watch as blood gushed from a head wound that they couldn't see. At one point they thought it was over, but Catherine came back and showed them all a side that they had never seen before.

Catherine stood from her position on the floor and repeatedly hit Kane over the head with a chair before giving him a standing moon Saul. She covered him with for pin.

"Your winner and still the world heavy weight champion Catherine." Evolution and Shane sighed in relief when the cell lifted up, and they wasted no time in going over to Catherine and helping her to her feet.

Catherine lent on Shane and Randy for support and she lifted up her title with her good arm a smile on her face. She licked her lip and got a mouth full of blood, she cringed at the taste, and let herself be led from the ring, a slight limp from a bad landing she took earlier in the match.

The group arrived in the back stage area and Catherine was engulfed by three people, Eddie, Rey and John.

"You scared the hell out of us out there" they all said at once. She smiled weakly and they followed as she was led to the training room by evolution. She was placed on the table and winced now and then when the doctor person poked and prodded at her already saw head. She smiled in relief when he was finished applying the stitches.

"I'm going to have a head ach the size of New York tomorrow" everyone laughed in the room and Randy came over to exam her injuries. The door opened and every one turned to see who had just walked in.

"Bitch" Catherine looked up instantly recognizing the voice, the gang of men tightened there circle on Catherine not knowing whether the women that had just walked into the room was friend or foe

"Slut"The guys looked towards Catherine and relaxed when she nodded, obviously these two new each other. The other girl that they only knew as slut smiled and stepped forward, and they got a better look at her. She was about 19, brown haired and thin but still had the curves in the right places. The first thing they noticed was the gun that was pocking out of her side and the second was the police badge that was worn on her other side. For the second time this night they tensed.

"what brings you hear Faith" Faith smiled and leant her body against the wall, showing of some of her well toned abs, both John, Randy and Dave got a good look and nodded in approval.

Faiths smile slipped from her face and she brought her gaze up to Catherine's and then looked round to the other occupants in the room. He gaze lingered on John, Randy and Dave for a while before she brought her gaze back onto Catherine's.

"He escaped custody last night, killed two FBI officers, three others are in critical condition, J is one of them." Catherine dropped her gaze and sighed, she had hoped things were going to be ok, but now that the shooter was on the loose again there was no telling what was going to happen.

"Did they assign you to the case?" Faith laughed and shook her head.

"Pease this is the FBI were talking about, if they thought J would but his team in danger what do you think they thought I would do. Seems I'm a bit more volatile then he is when it comes to you" Catherine nodded and stood, and walked over to Faith.

"Which means that you being here means your disobeying a direct order" Faith nodded and smiled mischievously.

Catherine shook her head in confusion and pointed to the gun and badge.

"I forgot to hand it in when I quit." Catherine jaw dropped in shock, and Faith just laughed at her friends antics.

"So you going to introduce the good looking guys or what" Catherine shook her head and shoved her into the wall and Faith returned the gesture.

"Faith this is Hunter, Ric, Randy, Dave, Eddie, Rey, John and Shane" Faith nodded and rose her eyebrows when Catherine pointed to Shane she nudged her playfully, and nodded letting Catherine no she approved.

"So C how bout we go and party like old times" Catherine looked towards Shane and then back to Faith.

"Me and Shane planed something, next time though" Faith rolled her eyes at her and nodded her head.

"Were going to one of the clubs if ya want to join us" Randy announced and gestured to john and Dave. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Meet me in the lobby then" they nodded and she turned to hug Catherine.

"Behave there good guys who have the hots for you." Catherine whispered to her. Faith nodded.

"Well I have to say Randy is hot so u never no" Catherine giggled and let her friend go,who winked at Randy before heading to the door and then turned back round again.

"O and Shane you hurt her at all and I will Kill you" With that she left the room.

Shane turned to Catherine, who smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"She would do it to" Shane just smiled nervously as the rest of the guys laughed.

XXXXXXXXX

An hour later the guys stood waiting in the lobby waiting for Faith to arrive, Dave was the first one to notice her and whistled his approval which caught the other guys attention and they turned there head into her direction.

"Damn she is hot" Randy turned to his friend and nodded in agreement, she was wearing tight fitting leather trousers that weren't sluty but sexy. (Like the ones Buffy owns). And a crop top that just finished bellow her breasts.

"You guys ready then or are you just going to sit and stare" The guys snapped out of it and laughed along with Faith.

"You no you sacred Shane half to death" Dave stated, faith turned to face ad gave them a cocky look that made them all adjust there trousers.

"I was meant to" They laughed and followed her into the club.

Little did they no that the arrival of Faith and the escape of the shooter was going to change all of there lives, for the good and the worst. The question now, is can they all survive, what is about to happen.

And who actually is Faith

Hope you like


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the review that I got for the last chapter I hope this chapter is good, as usual tell me what you think._

**The Past Always Haunts you**

Shane smiled fondly over at Catherine who was lying on her front watching Hostage, Catherine could feel Shane's eyes on her, and turned over and smiled up at him. He walked over with the tube of ice cream and handed it to her. She thanked him and sat up crossing her legs and leaning back against him, she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and they continued to watch the film.

When the film finished they sat in silence, Shane could tell that Catherine was having difficulty dealing with the news that Faith had delivered, to her earlier that night. He decided that it would be a good idea to take her mind of things so he questioned her about Faith and how they new each.

"So this Faith person how do you know her." Catherine moved herself so that she was now sitting facing Shane she smiled for a while, reliving the memories of the good old days. Her smiled faltered for a bit, and Shane thought that it was a bad idea asking about her. However her smile returned, as she began her story.

"She dated my brother for a short while, when she was about 16. When I first met her she was a cold heartless bitch. I mean if you think my child hood was bad lets just say hers was worse. Her father was a useless drunk, her brothers used to beat and rape her. So when she met us she was a bitch she didn't care about any one, that since changed, thankfully. But her attitude towards men hasn't."

Shane looked shocked at her, she was right compared to Faith Catherine had it easy, he could clearly see why she was heartless, and why she wanted to work with the FBI, Catherine smiled at the look of concern on his face and continued with the story.

"She will sleep with a guy and said guy will not wake up with her in the morning" Shane nodded in understanding

"Ok onto the part were the FBI wouldn't let her work the case" This was were Catherine's smile failed completely, she looked up at him, and he could see the pain on her face.

"A. She knows me and would kill any one who tried to hurt me. And B she knows the person who shot me." Shane looked up at her, not knowing what to say or what to do, he wasn't prepared for what she was about to say next.

"It was her brother that shot me Shane" he stared at her shocked, he could see all the pain on her face, and he pulled her towards him, rubbing her back soothingly.

XXXXXXXXXX

The music blared through the speakers, the air filled with the smell of sweating bodies and alcohol. Faith smirked as she moved her body against, Randy's, Dave's and Johns. They had been partying and drinking hard for the last two hours and none of them seemed to be getting tired. She moved herself from her position and headed to the bar.

"Hey what can I get ya" Faith smiled up at the barman

"Double Vodka" She turned in surprise when she heard a person coming up beside her.

"Make that two" she smiled up at the large figure that was Dave Batista, he smiled warmly back at her, and she could almost feel her knees buckle under his gaze, she shook her head and smiled when the bar man, handed them there drinks. She took it gratefully and followed Dave to a table, she looked out at the dance floor but couldn't see John or Randy any were. Dave noticed her looking.

"They hooked up with a couple of chicks and left" Faith smiled, that was normally her mo, she was planning on hooking up with either John or Randy but that had just gone out of the window. She looked up at Dave and smiled suggestively, he raised his brow at her look, and she lent over to him giving him a brilliant view of her cleavage.

"Lets get out of here" Dave nodded his head, and grabbed her hand leading her to his car. The car ride back to the hotel was a quite one. When they arrived back at the hotel Dave re took her hand, and led her to the elevator. Catherine smiled and lent up to him bringing her lips to his, in a passionate kiss. They both smiled into it, and Catherine could feel her knees go week again.

The elevator pinged to a stop and Faith led Dave to the room that she was staying in. Faith was the first one to see that the door was open a jar, and she stopped, Dave almost bumping into her. He went to get by her so that he could see if any one was in the room, but she stopped him.

She could see that he was about to protest but she simply shook her head and got her gun that was concealed somewhere in her outfit.

She made her way carefully into the room, the gun aimed and ready to be fired if the need arose, Dave was close on her heals. She reached blindly for the light switch, and switched it on. She stepped in the room, and her eyes fell instantly on the bed where she could see a body, by the amount of blood she could tell that he was already dead.

She quickly scanned all the rooms, before she came back to the main one, she could see that Dave hadn't moved from where he was stood staring at the body on the bed. She came over and finally got a look at the body that she had ignored until he thought it was safe.

Her eyes looked over the body and she felt the breath hitch in her throat, Dave looked round at Catherine and saw that she was just stood staring at the body like he was only a couple of seconds ago, the only difference was she had no emotion on her face. She snapped out of her trance and turned to Dave.

"I need you to ring Catherine and get her up here" He was about to question it, but the look she gave him made him change his mind and went outside to phone her.

Catherine pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"We got a homicide" she gave them an address and went to stand outside, Dave turned round just as Faith was putting away her gun. He smiled a bit before pulling her in to an embrace. He only let go when he saw Catherine and Shane coming up followed by Evolution, Randy and John. The police not far behind, Catherine spotted them and then looked to Faith.

"Catherine what's going on" Faith looked up at Catherine and felt the tears that she tried to stop from falling coming forward.

"Catherine it's… Im sorry" Catherine's smiled fell, when she saw the look on her friends face. Catherine's gaze fell onto the rooms entrance, and attempted to enter, Faith blocked her path.

"Faith move the hell out of my way now" Faith sighed but let herself be guided out of the way by Dave.

The group of people followed into the room when they heard Catherine gasp. Shane entered behind Faith and Dave and immediately went behind Catherine to hold her to his chest. She shook her head from side to side trying to get the image from her mind.

The group looked up at the bed as the police came in behind just as Catherine said

"Tommy"

Hope you like


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok this is the next chapter I hope you all like it. And to my reviews they mean so much to me please keep them coming. All the questions that were raised in the review hopefully will be answered in this chapter or the next chapter. _

**The past Always Haunts You**

Catherine hadn't moved from the protective arms of Shane, the atmosphere of the room could be cut with a knife, the scene had been cornered of , and the group of superstars had been moved to the outside of the room, were other superstars had gathered.

Most of the superstars were stood staring at Catherine and Shane, the look of hurt and loss was so clear on her face the other superstars could feel the pain coming of her in waves.

The group turned to face the door when Faith walked back out of the room, a couple of officers following her. The group quieted down trying to catch snippets of what they were saying.

"Look, we will do what we can, but there is no evidence, we have nothing on this guy" this time they didn't need to try and listen.

"Nothing on this guy are you kidding he killed two agents and critically injured three" they could hear the anger and pain in her voice. At the sound of Faith outraged voice did Catherine pull away from Shane and turned to look at the agents and Faith. She just sighed and lent back against Shane who wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ten minuets later the agents left, as did some of the superstars, only evolution, Shane, Eddie, Rey and John stayed as did Faith. Faith mentally shook her self so that her emotions wouldn't be clear on her face, when she walked over to Catherine.

"Do not smile at me like that Faith, none of this would have happened you could have stopped it" The wrestlers eyes shot up at the sound of Catherine's raised voice. They couldn't believe that she was actually blaming her brothers death on someone that she classed as a friend.

Faith looked like she had just been slapped and the emotion that she had been trying to hide came to the surface as did all of the anger that she had suppressed for so long. She looked over at Catherine and was about to remark when Shane stepped in front of them.

"Stay out of this" Both Catherine and Faith snapped at him, he held up his hands in defense and stepped back, to where evolution and the other wrestlers were stood watching the confrontation with look of pure shock on there faces.

"I cant believe that you blame me for this" Catherine looked at her as if she was insane and stepped closer to her, Faith stood her ground, and the wrestlers got ready to intervene if the needed to.

"How could I not blame you, you could have ended this a long time ago, but no you didn't take the shot, you let him so, you reason I was shot and you're the reason that my brother is dead" Faith stepped back, either out of shock, or the fact that if she stayed there long enough, she would have punched her to the ground.

"Catherine back down NOW" Catherine just shook her head and took a step closer, Faith again backed backwards, not trusting that she wouldn't knock her to the ground.

"Im sorry that I didn't take the shot, im sorry that you got hurt and im sorry that your brother is Dead but if you want to blame anyone that blame the son of a bitch that killed him, but don't you dare blame me" Faith took a calming breath before turning her back and attempted to walk away.

What happened next no one could have stopped, Catherine grabbed her arm which stopped Faith leaving, Faith sighed, and brought her other hand around hitting her squarely in the jaw knocking her head to the side, which made Catherine release her arm.

Catherine regained her composure and turned to attack Faith, but stopped when she saw the look on Faiths face, she had seen that look many times and it never went well for any one that came across it.

"Im sorry that I couldn't kill my own brother when I had a chance, but can you honestly tell me that if the roles were reversed that you could do the same" Catherine looked down at the ground, how was it possible for some younger then her make her feel so guilty, _That's because you had no right to blame her, if you were in her position you would have done the same._

"Catherine im sorry ok" Faith cut her of holding her hand up and shaking her head.

"Save it for when I care ok, cause if we carry on then were both gonna say stuff and the mood im in, im surprised that I haven't kicked ten tons of shit out you" Catherine sighed and rubbed her hand through her hair and watched as Faith turned on her head and headed for the elevator, Dave sighed and turned to follow her after giving his condolences to Catherine.

Truth be told she was surprised that Faith hadn't attacked her by now and wouldn't have blamed her if she did. Faith was right she had no right to blame Faith for her brothers death.

The other wrestlers looked from the retreating Faith and then back to the shaking figure of Catherine. Eddie and Rey walked over to her and wrapped there arms around her waist and tried to sooth her while she sobbed into Eddies chest. When she pulled away she noticed that the other wrestlers had dispersed and they were alone in the hallway.

"We'll see you in the morning ok" Catherine nodded to the two men that she classed as family, they kissed her on the head and to made there way over to the elevator.

Shane walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she turned to face him with a tear stained face and smiled weakly up at him.

"Lets get you back to the room" Catherine nodded, took one last look at the hotel door were he brother had been lying dead in the middle of the bed, and allowed herself be led back to the hotel room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave picked up his pace so that he could catch up with her, he grabbed hold of her wrist and caught the hand that she sent flying his way, she looked up at the concerned eyes of Dave and visibly calmed. Dave released her hand at she let if go limp by her side.

She turned back round and continued to walk with Dave walking along by her side. They came to the lobby and Dave followed her as she made her way outside. They walked a little bit further until they came to a bench, which Faith chose to sit down on, Dave followed suit.

They sat in silence, with Faith staring silently out at the small pond. Dave chanced a glance over at her and could see that she was letting the wind eradicate her anger. They had been sat there for nearly five minuets when it started to rain, Faith just sat there as if the rain didn't bother her, hell she sat there like she didn't even notice the rain, Dave took another look at her and could see that she was shaking, whether it was from the cold or because she was hurting he didn't no, but either way he didn't want to leave her alione.

"Hey how bout you come back to the hotel, Ill be glad to let you stay in my room" Dave wasn't sure whether she had heard him right or nor because she was just sitting there looking out at the pond she didn't even move to let him no that she had heard.

"Thanks" Dave looked over at her to see her looking at him with a slight smile on her face making her in his eyes even more pretty then she already was. He smiled in return and stood when she did, and they made there way over to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to Shane and Catherine's hotel room slammed with a loud bang when Catherine shut the door behind her, she stormed over to the bed and flopped her body onto it her head buried into the blankets. Shane looked over at the angry and upset women and made his way over to the bed.

She stayed still for a while, until she rolled over her onto her back and looked up at Shane, she smiled sadly at him, before she began to sob once again. Shane lent down and lifted in to his lap, were she continued to sob while he softly stoked her hair.

They stayed like that long after she had cried all the tears that she had to cry., and just sat in silence.

"You ok babes" Shane asked after a while, she looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I cant believe that I said those things to her" Shane nodded his head.

"You acted out of anger, she will understand you no" Catherine smiled and nodded her head.

"I hope so" Shane lent down and kissed her head, and laid himself down beside her wrapping his arms around her.

"She will"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave opened the door and allowed Catherine to enter first, she noticed the two beds which meant he was sharing with some one.

"So who you sharing with?" He smiled over at her as she took a seat on the couch

"Randy but im not expecting him back tonight" She nodded catching his meaning. He moved over to seat his self next to her.

"So what you wanna do you can sleep and ill take the couch or" she cut him of bu violently shaking her head.

"I will not let you sleep on the couch, if any one is gonna sleep on the couch it will be me" Dave looked like he was going to protest but went silent when she went over to him and straddled him.

"And I never said I was tired, after the action tonight I don't think I could sleep" Dave nodded his head at her, and pulled her towards him catching her lips into a kiss. She pulled away and smiled down at him, and removed herself from his lap, and moved to sit at his side.

"So what sort of movies you got" He looked at her questionably. She just smiled and shooed him away, he smiled and went to the DVD collection that he always carried.

"No romance, action or horror" he came back with nightmare and elm street she smiled at his pick. He placed his pick in then sat back at her side, and placed his arm around her.

They sat watching the film a while before he turned to face her, she looked from the screen and up into his eyes.

"She didn't mean what she said you know" Catherine smiled up at him and then back to the screen.

"I know, its our way something happens and we take it out on the other person. But she was right I should have taken the shot" Dave placed a kiss on top of her head.

"No one could expect you to kill your own brother no matter what he has done" she nodded slightly and continued to watch the film.

That night both Catherine and Faith fell to sleep with a mans arms around them. The thoughts and images of Tommy in there minds.

The question was could they get past this and help put the person away for good.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok this is the next chapter in my story, I hope you like it. Please Review I really want to know what you think. _

**The Past Always Haunts You**

Dave heard the hotel door open and stirred stretching his arms above his head, he turned to his side to see that Faith was no were to be seen, he moved his position to see if it was her coming through the door. He frowned when he saw that it was Randy and John.

"Hey Dave, what's up you look confused." Dave stood and ran his hand through his hair, and went to look in the bathroom.

"You guys didn't happen to see Faith did you" Randy and John looked at each other and then back towards Dave and shook their heads in unison.

"But after the performance last night, I would say that she either A disappeared or B went to fight with Catherine some more." Dave nodded his head in agreement with Randy.

"I would say that her best bet would be option A, cause she's gonna have a lot of people to answer to, if she goes after Catherine again," Dave shot John a look that made him hold his hands up in defense.

"Well I wouldn't count Faith out she doesn't seem the person to back down in fact if I remember right, it was Catherine was backing down from Faith." Dave and John turned to Randy in shook, but they both agreed.

"Im gonna see if I can see her" Dave went over to his drawers and pulled out a shirt and pulled it over his head and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. John and Randy shot each other a look.

"What the hell was that about?" Randy shrugged his shoulders at his friend.

"Guess his never had a women up and leave him in the morning" John agreed and the both laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave walked to Shane's and Catherine's hotel room, hopeing that Faith had stopped by, and had made up with Catherine.

He knocked on the door hoping that they were up and in, he didn't no why but this girl had caught his attention and he didn't want to let her go.

Shane answered the door, a look of pure confusion on his face, he smiled slightly when he saw that It was Dave.

"Hey just wandering if you had seen Faith" Dave sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"No but while were on the subject of losing someone you wouldn't have happed to see Catherine would you?" Dave shook his head the confusion becoming more so. Shane sighed, he knew that Dave had gone after Faith last night and had hoped that Catherine had gone looking for her.

"Well I no were Catherine goes when she needs to clear her head, so why don't we head down the gym, and see if she's there" Dave nodded and followed Shane down towards the hotel gym, they were joined by the usual gang who were also headed to the gym. Nothing could prepare for what they saw when they got there.

The gang walked into the room just in time to see Catherine fly across the room and connect with the opposite wall. She groaned before standing up and took a fighting stance.

The guys looked up to see Faith standing, her arms raised, her fist clenched and looking directly at Catherine, they smirked at each other and moved closer.

The guys looked at each other, and then back at the two women who now were circling each other, both of them looking for any weakness that the other person had. Catherine attacked first throwing out a fist which Faith easily dodge, jumping back into a back flip and kicking Catherine in the chest.

Catherine staggered back before regaining her composure, and throwing out her right foot hitting Faith in the jaw. Faith staggered and then smirked and let Catherine get in the second punch which sent her head spinning to the side.

"Come on C, I no you can hit harder then that" Catherine smirked and threw another hit, which Faith Caught in her hand and kicked out her leg and sent Catherine backwards. Catherine sighed and lunged her body from the floor, sending a very unaware Faith falling to the floor with Catherine on top of her. Faith smirked.

"I prefer top" Faith lifted her hips and flipped Catherine over, Catherine smirked up at Faith, Faith just smiled and stood holding her hand out for Catherine to take. Once she did, they smiled out each other, before turning around suddenly sensing that they wasn't alone.

They smiled sheepishly at the group of men that were smiling, shocked at the display that the two females had put on.

"Please tell me that you two made up" Faith and Catherine looked to each other and then back to the men nodding slightly. The group of men sighed in relief and then all laughed, the two females looked to each other and then to the laughing men, confusion written on there delicate features.

"So if this is how you guys make up you should do it more often" Randy winked at the two females and was hit in the back of the head by both of them.

Faith turned to Catherine and smiled slightly.

"I better get going ill see you tonight" Catherine nodded.

"Good luck" Faith laughed nervously

"Im gonna need it"

The group of men watched as Faith left, and then they turned there attention on to Dave who was watching Faith as she left. He left ten minuets later. Shane walked over to Catherine and wrapped his hands around her waist kissing her neck slightly, as they watched some of the guys work out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine and Shane made there way to the locker room, neither of them had a match that night but, tonight was the night that Catherine was going to go out to the ring to make sure that Hunter won his match.

"So how you holding up" Shane asked her just as they entered the locker room, that held evolution.

"Im good, im just worried about how Faiths holding up" Shane nodded it was obvious that both Catherine and Faith cared deeply about each other, and by the performance that they put on today they were also very much cable of taking any of them out.

"Dave you ok" Dave snapped from his thoughts, when he saw Randy waving his hand franticly in front of his face. Dave nodded and stood, he excused himself from the room, much to every ones shock

"Ok what's wrong with him he's been acting weird all day" Catherine turned to her knew found friends hopeing that they had some idea of why Dave was acting so werid.

"Well he was looking for Faith this morning, she stayed the night by the sounds of things so that might have something to do with it" Catherine rolled her eyes and sighed hopeing that Catherine hadn't done something stupid.

"She's a female what sort of damage could she done" Catherine caught Randy's eyes and smirked much like the smirk that Faith had given them

"O believe me she's a better player then any guy ive ever met" The room nodded in unison and then sighed, all of them hoping that Dave hadn't gotten himself in over his head.

_Next chapter more Faith and Dave action, and a little gore when Catherine comes face to face with her brothers killer._


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok then im so sorry that it has been ages since I last updated but I got major writers block for this story, and loads of ideas for other stories, two of which I have started to write and I will be starting the other one today or tomorrow. Im sorry if this chapter is not as good as my last ones._

**The Past Always Haunts You.**

Dave continued his walk down the hallway, not knowing were he was going, or what e was doing. But he did no one thing, and whatever he was doing or were he was going had something to with Faith.

He sighed to himself, wondering how one women, could make him so hot under the collar, how with one look from her, he was practically eating out the palm of her hand, and how disappointed he had been to discover that she was at his side when he woke up that morning. He wondered to himself, how one look and one kiss, made him fall in love with her.

He picked his gaze from the floor in time to see Faith walking in through the doors that led to the car park. Her gaze was down and she seemed to be in a hurry, and by the way that she was caring her self, she was mad.

He shook his head, he hardly knew her, he shouldn't know how she carried her self when she was mad. He shook the confusing thoughts from his head and made his way over to her.

She lifted her gaze just in time to stop walking so that she wouldn't walk into the on coming Dave; she smiled slightly at him, her dimples showing slightly. She stopped walking and her eyes roamed over his body hungrily, until they finally settled on his own eyes. They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, before she tore her gaze away, her smile getting even bigger then he had ever seen it.

"Hey Dave, is Catherine in Evolutions locker room" Faith asked, and Dave could hear the hope and urgency, and a little bit of fear in her voice. He raised his brow questionably, but nodded his head in reply to her question. She smiled in relief, and made her way around Dave's body.

It took Dave literary seconds to realize that if he let her walk away, then he was never going to have a chance of being with her. He growled to himself, before grabbing her wrists and pushing her roughly against the wall.

She raised questioning eyebrows at him, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. Not that she didn't like it; she just didn't have the time for this. She struggled in his grip, but he just pushed her against the wall once more, and descended his lips onto hers.

She struggled for a second before she registered what he was doing, and Dave felt her body loose it tension, and relaxed against both the wall and his body, they both smiled into the kiss, Faith pushing her body against his. He moaned as he felt her pull away from him.

She leant her head against his for head, and kissed the top of the nose when he pouted. She smiled, trying to catch her breath.

"Not that, that wasn't really good, cause it was, but I need to get to Catherine, she's in trouble" Dave frowned in concern at the mention that Catherine was in trouble, his heart racing, from the fear of what she had just said. He nodded his head, and pulled Faith against his body, wrapped his arms around her waist and they made there way to the evolution locker room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunter starred over at his two friends and smiled, glad that the two seems, so happy despite the things that the two had been put through. He shared looks with the rest of evolution, and they nodded knowingly, hoping that nothing else was going to happen to them, to Catherine.

Catherine sighed in content, and continued to breath in Shane's sent, he her head resting on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and let herself flash back to everything that had happened since she came to the WWE, she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her features.

She heard the door open and presumed that it was Dave returning, or that Faith was back, she opened her eye a crack, and almost screamed. Standing in front of her was her brother's killer, and the person that had shot her, all those months ago.

The group saw the look of fear in Catherine's eyes, and turned to the door, they stood both Randy and Hunted ready to leap on him, and he smiled and pulled a gun out from underneath his shirt. They stopped in there tracks, and he motioned, for them to sit down.

Catherine continued to look at him and cringed when he gave and evil laugh, the same one that she had, had nightmares about for months. She was about to stand but he turned the gun on her training it right at her head. She kept her position on Shane's lap, and felt his hold on her tighten.

"Look at this aint it cute. You turn your back on who you, are, grass us up" Catherine shook her head; this wasn't going to end up good.

"I never grassed you up" Lukas smiled, and brought back hid fist, making her head swing to the side, the group went rigid ready to attack, but he brought the gun up once again. Catherine turned her head to face him, and spat the blood from her mouth, and ran her tongue over the cut.

"As I was saying, the things you did all the drugs you took, the people that you beat, the people that you killed. You don't turn your back on that you will always be a killer"

Catherine could feel the others eyes on her, and she felt Shane's grip loosen, and she could hear the maniacal laughter of Lukas in her ear. She stood from her position on Shane's lap, and stood in front of Lukas, tears in her eyes.

Catherine didn't even have time to register the fact that Shane had lifted the gun and taken of the safety of until she felt the piercing pain rip through her shoulder. She let out a strangled scream as she fell to her knees, her hand instantly going to her shoulder, were she could feel the warm blood seeping through her hand, making it difficult for her to keep the pressure on the wound, that if she dint seek attention soon she would bleed to death.

She looked up in time to see Lukas raising the gun again, aiming at her, a shot that if he took would kill her. She closed her eyes, normally in the situation she would fight, but there was no point, after the stuff that he said, there was no way that they would even want to be near her.

"Drop the gun Lukas, drop it now" Catherine opened her eyes, to see Faith standing behind Lukas a gun trained to his head. Lukas turned, gun still in his hands.

"Drop it now" Lukas smiled

"Stop the act Faith we all no that you wont shoot me" She squeezed the trigger and the bullet went, whizzing past his ear.

"Next time I wont miss" Lukas looked shocked for a second before he lifted his gun back, his hand moving to the trigger, Faith saw it and moved her own finger to the trigger.

A gun sounded and a bullet went tearing threw flesh, blood spurting through the wounds; two bodies fell to the ground, both motionless, both lifeless.

Cliff hanger I had to do it.

Ill leaves you with two questions.

Who dies?

And what do you want to see happen next.?


	12. Chapter 12

_Well then, its been a while since ive updated this story, and I want to apologies for that, ive had major writers block, and ive not long started back at school so things have been kind of hectic, but hopefully I will update every week, if I can._

**The Past Always Haunts You.**

Catherine was the first one to react after the two bodies had fallen to the floor, she used her good arm to move her away from the floor, and over to Faith. Her eyes flickered over to Lukas for a spilt second, she saw the blood, and registered that the bullet must have gone straight through his heart, she also registered the fact that he wasn't breathing. But that didn't matter, what did matter was getting to her friend, the one person that was always there for her, the person that had probably just killed her brother, so that she could live.

Catherine's body came to a stop next to Faiths, and she did a quick survey of her body, she could see that the blood was coming from her chest, and by the looks of things it was deadly close to her heart. Her breaths were coming in quick pants, each one Catherine knew could and probably be her last, she shook her head, she had to think straight, she needed to keep her head with what was happening right now, she was no help to Faith if she was thinking about what could happen.

Catherine brought her hand up, and placed it over the wound applying as much pressure that she could, but with the amount of blood that Faith was losing it was making it hard for her to maintain it.

The second that Catherine's hand contacted with the wound, Faith let out a soft moan of pain, her chest, heaving up, her body moving away from the floor, trying to move away from the pain.

Catherine glanced down at her friend in shock, the second that she had moaned out in pain she had almost moved her hand, but she knew that she couldn't do that, she had to stop the bleeding, even if that meant causing her more pain.

She heard someone move above her, and looked up, to see the concerned and frightened face of Dave, she smiled in reassurance, and let her head drop so that she could watch Faith for any more moment.

Faith let out another moan of pain, and Dave's hand found hers, gripping it tightly, Faiths eyes fluttered open for a second, before closing, only for them to open a second latter, this time they were more focused, her eyes franticly searching around the room, they stayed on Dave for a while, a hint of recognition, before they began to wonder again, landing on Catherine.

"Lukas" She managed to chock out, Catherine looked down at Faith, tears in her eyes, she blinked them away, she had to be strong. She looked behind her, to Lukas's un moving body, she caught Hunters eye's who shook his head.

"He's dead" Faith closed her eyes momentarily, before opening them again, and looked straight at Catherine, Faith just nodded her head, and then her head rolled to the side, seeking out Dave.

Dave's face came into view a second later, and she smiled, slightly before her face scrunched up in pain, and she began to cough, blood running down the corner of her mouth.

Dave let her hand go limp, and he brought his hand up to cradle her face, his thumb stroking her check lovingly.

Faiths eyes opened again, to see Dave's eyes filled with tears, she shook her head slightly, and brought her own hand up to stroke the side of his face.

"I just want to let you no, that the kiss was amazing" this time It was Dave's turn to shake his head

"Don't you dare stop saying good byes, cause your gonna be ok, the paramedics are on there way" Faith moved her hand so that her finger was covering his mouth, signaling for him to stop talking.

"Me and you both no that's not true" She resolved into another fitting cough, tears running freely down her face.

She moved her hand once more, and pulled his head down, so that she could speak to him, and Dave let himself be pulled, sensing that whatever she wanted to say was important.

'I think Im falling in love with you" Dave shook his head, and pulled away slightly. Looking her straight in the eye, so that she could see all the emotions.

"There's no think about it" She smiled slightly, before her eyes closed, and her head lolled to the side, Dave looked down at her panic stricken and then up at Catherine.

"She's still breathing" Dave nodded, relieved, and he took that time to study, Catherine fully, she was still managing to maintain the pressure on her chest, regardless that her own wound was life threatening, but she didn't even seemed fazed by It, and her eyes, were blood shot, and there was several tear tracks, down her face. And if Faith made it, then Catherine owed her a lot, and by the looks of things Catherine knew that.

Running feet could be heard, and both Dave and Catherine were moved out of the way, so that the paramedics could do there work.

Dave stood closet so Catherine, and his eyes just wondered over to Catherine, in time to see her wobble on her feet and her eyes close, before her body went entirely limp. He managed to catch her before her body caught the floor, and his hand went instinctively to her arm.

"I need some help here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine made her way out of the hospital room, her arm in a sling, her eyes wondered over the seats and saw the down cast looks of evolution Shane and other WWE superstars who had heard what happened, and had came to see if they were both ok.

Her eyes locked with Shane's, and she smiled slightly, trying to calm her nerves, Shane caught her look and shook his head in disappointment, her removed himself from the chair, and made his way out of the hospital., Catherine sighed to herself, before following him.

She exited the hospital, and her eyes quickly scanned the area trying to locate were Shane had gone, she found him sitting on a wall his back to her. She took a deep breath in trying to calm her nerves before she made her way over to him.

Shane caught a glimpse of her as she sat down on the wall besides him but continued to look in front of him. They continued to sit in silence, and Shane could tell it was getting to Catherine and that it wouldn't be long before she broke it.

"Why?" Catherine's head spun around to face him, faster then she though humanly possible, her face changed to one of confusion.

"Why did I kill someone" Catherine didn't miss the flinch that Shane let of when she had siad that, nor did she miss the look of understanding, which was starting to annoy her, how could he understand if he didn't no why, but then again she didn't miss the shake of his head, signaling that, he didn't mean why did she kill someone.

"I know you Catherine, and I don't believe that you would kill someone with out a good reason, but that's not what is bothering me" Catherine sighed this guessing game was getting old and it was getting old fast.

"Then what Shane, what do you want to no"

"I want to no why you didn't tell me" Shane replied looking directly at her

"I want to no why you didn't trust me enough to tell me something like that" Catherine's face held a look of shock, obviously what ever she was expecting him to ask wasn't that.

"I" She closed her mouth again, trying to find the words that wouldn't make Shane walk away and never look back, she sighed, looks like lying wont get her out of this one.

"I was afraid, afraid that if I told you, then you would hate me, ive never been this close to someone in my entire life, and I was afraid that I would lose you, afraid that if I spoke of the things that I had done then, it would happen again, I was afraid, ok I didn't want to lose you" Catherine could feel the tears run down her face, and she didn't even realize that she had risen from the wall and was standing in front of Shane, who to was standing looking at her, and it took him only to seconds to think of what he was going to do..

He stepped forward and placed his lips softly onto hers, bringing his arm to snake around her waist so that he could pull her forward against his body, being mindful of her arm while he was at it.

Catherine pulled away and lent her head against Shane's forehead, she smiled slightly and placed a soft kiss onto his nose.

"So you don't hate you" Catherine saw him role his eyes, and she laughed slightly.

"I could never hate you, cause I love you" Catherine smiled wider, tears brimming in her eyes, and Shane smiled happily.

"I love you to" Shane sighed, and was about to kiss her again, when he heard someone clear their throats, both Catherine and Shane turned to see John, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Docs coming out of surgery" and he turned back around headed back through the doors and out of sight.

Shane turned to look at Catherine and saw the pure fear in her eyes, he smiled reassuringly, and took her hand in his, and squeezed in gently, letting her no that he was there for her.

"She's going to be fine" Catherine looked up at him hopefully

"I hope so" Shane nodded in understanding, and they both headed back into the hospital, to find out the fate of there friend.

_Its up to you now folks, what should I do. Should I be mean and kill her of, and leave poor Dave all on his lonesome, or should she live and they live happily ever after, or should she live and something else happen (up to you what) Please let me no what you want to happen next._

_Please review cause they mean so much to me._


End file.
